Sound Style Kyūjutsu: Heavenly Drill Arrow
Zenjou's Sound Style Kyūjutsu: Heavenly Drill Arrow is the advanced version of Zenjou's Heavenly Drill Arrow. As a Chuunin, Zenjou witnessed extraordinary destructive power by overloading an arrow with pure energy. In doing so, his arrows could easily pierce through almost all defenses. This prototype aspect of his Absolute Offense lead to various victories in which he ended battles before stepping upon the field. Many raising their blades let alone seeing Zenjou launch his attack. And even less could defend against his powerful arrows. After further developing his impressive mastery over sound itself, Zenjou incorporated it into each arrow. Zenjou begins by creating his arrows with chakra within. Each arrow is also specially designed to dramatically reduce drag. It uses two newly desgined methods to increase it's speed tremendously resulting in an equal increase in strength as well. The resulting sound waves also generate powerful burst in various directions. One can see this process during flight. The arrow produces sound rings that burst outwards. As well as a path of destruction left in it's wake. However, this technique sacrifices stealth for power. It releases a sound loud enough to deafen those who these arrows fly over. It creates a feeling of anxiety as well as a confusion. The resulting sound shocks those who realize that these are only arrows and nothing more. It is said to resemble a jet reaching mach speeds. Thus allowing those kilometers away to hear it approaching. However, it's resulting blast and hypersonic speed makes evading it nearly impossible. Overview These arrows are specifically desgined for a single purposes and cannot be utilized for anything else. They are crafted with a design created by Zenjou. These arrows are extremely hard yet durable. Unlike his various other arrows, these do not bend at all. They also possess sabots which hold in the true arrow during initial flight. After reaching hypersonic speeds, the force becomes strong enough to break apart the sabot, revealing an even higher aerodynamic shape. Capable of accelerating the speed further. It's exponential power requires a bow of equivalent strength and power to that of Zenjou's Kokkai no Yumi. Anything less would utterly destroy the bow. These arrows are created with a special arrowhead which contains an air inlet just below the tip. Objects generate high pressure upwards while moving through the air at high speed. Therefore, these arrows have a design which utilizes high pressure to force air through an inner tube. Zenjou's chakra is sealed within these tubes where it heats the air before passing it through multiple nozzles to accelerate it to supersonic speeds. His chakra ultimately acts as an engine with the passing air behaving like fuel. This acceleration gives his arrows a hypersonic forward thrust. The Yumi no Kokkai is the only bow capable of launching such an arrow, as it is the only one capable of allowing it's master to manipulate it's draw weight. Upon firing, Zenjou must increase the draw weight to immeasurable levels. The extreme tension which the chakra string possesses is the initial thrust which allows Zenjou's arrows to reach hypersonic speeds during flight. After firing, Zenjou's special arrows release their outer shell. Causing their sabots to fall apart, revealing a higher, more aerodynamic shape. A needle like construct which totally eliminates drag. Increasing it's speed tenfold. His most basic usage involves reaching Mach 6. Increasing the initial release also increases the overall speed. The resulting hit is often followed by an incredibly large explosion. Multiple shots are capable of altering terrains. This technique becomes the pinnacle of his Absoute Offense title. If one was to witness a clean shot, they would see an enemies blood flying behind the arrow upon contact before the resulting explosion. This is of course due to the design. Due to reaching hypersonic speeds, the air begins to changes becomes an electrically-charged field. Causing a fiery, electrical explosion. Zenjou firing .jpg|Zenjou initially firing this arrow from kilometers away. acund.jpg|It releases constant sound while flying throughout the air. imageygbyb.jpg|Before impact, it is known for releasing a final sound wave. jnjnjExplosion.jpg|The resulting impact is hot enough to release a fiery blast. Imknjjhg.jpg|The result of his destructive attack. Because of it's unimaginable power and speed, Zenjou is known for using this technique a considerable distance away. Paired with gifted eye sight, Zenjou has attacked armies from kilometers away. After conquering the Land of Sky, Lord Kaguya fired multiple heavenly arrows at a single mountain miles away. A sonic boom followed each shot, resulting in powerful concussive blast which sent various Samurai below flying back. Windows shattered and witnesses fell despite the arrow being well above. Some who saw also went deaf during this demonstration of power. Once the smoke cleared, it was revealed to be nothing but a crater. During flight, these arrows are known for breaking the sound barrier. An act which results in a omnidirectional shockwave. The shockwave is strong enough to cause considerable damage during flight to those it passes. Trivia *Shoutout to Dal and Lavi for helping me with this. *Zenjou's arrows are designed similar to both Scramjets and Ramjets. They also possess Armour piercing discarding sabot designs.